1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck assembly for marine vessels, and more particularly to an active deck suspension system which incorporates impact force dampeners or shock absorbers beneath an area of the occupant deck, to reduce or eliminate the effects of such forces or vibrational fatigue and provide for a more comfortable and stable ride.
2. Description of Related Art
Hull and deck designs in the marine industry have heretofore attempted to address the problem of reducing the deleterious effects of impact forces acting upon the hull as the vessel is cruising in high seas, rough or choppy waters. However, prior attempts to minimize the effects of wave force energy, and provide a more comfortable ride for the vessel operator or passengers involve overly complicated designs which are faulty in application and/or impractical from the standpoint of engineering designs and financial considerations. Although the prior art has addressed the general principles concerning stabilizing inner hulls or decks through the use of cushioning means or other dampeners attempting to reduce undesirable shock forces encountered largely by the outer hull, the industry heretofore has failed to provide an improved, dynamic, and effective suspension system.
The prior art has attempted to solve these problems in a variety of ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,596 issued to Johnson, is entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Minimizing the Effects of Shock and Vibration in a High Speed Vessel,xe2x80x9d and teaches of a shock absorbing system designed for inclusion in high speed Cigarette boats, and incorporates a complete inner hull, which is stabilized through a complicated damper and spring linkage assembly placed about the perimeter of the inner hull. There are numerous spring and damper support mechanisms secured to the side walls of the outer hull, attempting to cushion both vertical motion, as well as translational motion. The inner hull constitutes a xe2x80x9csuperstucture,xe2x80x9d which is complete in and of itself, and is essentially a doubled-hull vessel, as opposed to a conventional hull and deck construction. Further, the ""596 system includes numerous torsion bar assemblies which are inaccessible between the two (2) hulls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,190 issued to Ozga, is entitled xe2x80x9cSuspension System for a Speedboat,xe2x80x9d and attempts to provide dynamic isolation of the deck by incorporating a series of dampeners and multi-axes pivot mountings to account for pitch, yaw, and roll motion. Ozga ""190 also discloses, in one embodiment, a complete inner hull for a mono-hull vessel, and also has application for catamarans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,265 issued to Burg, is entitled xe2x80x9cAir Cushion Supported Secondary Structure,xe2x80x9d and teaches of a pressurized gas cushioning system wherein an enormous internal passenger cabin is supported in its entirety by pressurized gases. A complicated blower and duct assembly is designed into the outer vessel, and supplies gas through the sealed duct and chamber system. The internal cabin is supported in a secondary manner through actuators and pivoting connection points.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,377 issued to Evans, is entitled xe2x80x9cBoat Construction,xe2x80x9d and discloses an arcane design which incorporates a central, gyroscopic wheel which supports a deck segment. The deck can move with respect to the hull via the gyroscope, and a complex linkage system which includes universal joint pivot points, roller assemblies, springs, and cables.
The prior art, therefore, fails to provide a dynamic deck suspension assembly, particularly for a conventional hull and integral deck, which can be readily incorporated into current manufacturing methods and vessel designs, is structurally sound, operationally efficient, and cost effective. Further, such a system is needed which constantly monitors loads placed upon the select deck area, and automatically compensates for impact forces acting upon the hull.
Accordingly, what is needed in the marine industry is an improved active deck suspension system which overcomes the problems associated with complex and impractical mechanical designs which require extensive alterations in vessel construction, provide numerous components which are subject to extensive maintenance or component failure in marine conditions, or are otherwise impractical. The deck suspension area must not impede general performance of the vessel when operating at relatively high speeds or in rough seas, must be integral with remaining, rigid deck sections, and must be easy to install and maintain. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the deck designs in the marine industry in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.
The present invention contemplates an improved and modified dynamic deck suspension platform, which is integral with a conventional boat deck, mounted within a hull. A boat hull generally includes a bottom section which can be of a semi-V or deep-V design, although a hull of any shape can practice the instant invention. The vessel further includes sidewalls, gunnels, a fore or bow area, as well as an aft section and transom.
The improved design includes a chassis or frame which can be discontinuous, and is mounted in the hull in a generally vertical plane, and transversely positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vessel. In one embodiment, the chassis constitutes a mechanical insert, and supports dampening cylinders or torsion springs which act as shock absorbers, on opposite ends of the chassis. At its uppermost section, the chassis includes an essentially horizontal beam which supports the deck section of the instant invention. At its lowermost section, the chassis incorporates a geometric shape which matches the desired hull shape, and in certain embodiments is of a semi-V design. The dampening means can be mounted in a generally upright position, between the upper and lower sections of the chassis.
Additionally, torsion control plates are pivotally and hingedly mounted about the center of the chassis, between the dampeners. This torsion control means maintains the chassis components in a generally coplanar position, and limits movement of the upper section to vertical movement. That is, the torsion control means prevents side-to-side (or horizontal) movement, as well as translational or rotational movement of the upper section, which in turn prevents such movement of the suspended deck area.
Emergency actuators, or support jacks, are available at the option of the operator, or in the event of failure of the primary dampening means. The emergency actuators maintain the suspended deck area in an upright position, flush with the main vessel deck, and constitute a lockout feature. The actuators could be manually operated as well.
In a particular embodiment, pneumatic cylinders are used as the dampeners or shock absorbers, and a component board provides the air compressor, reserve air tank, pressure monitoring gauges, and system control electronics. The system control circuitry includes a plurality of reed switches and solenoids, timers, and enablement switches. The system includes electronic components and circuitry, electromagnetic control components, and dynamic monitoring, such that the loads or shock forces acting upon the suspended deck area are constantly monitored, and the system automatically adjusts the pressure independently in the pneumatic cylinders, and the expansion or retraction of the cylinder rods in response thereto. Thus, the system automatically compensates for impact forces or wave energy acting upon the hull or deck section, and maintains the resistive forces or xe2x80x9cstiffnessxe2x80x9d of the suspended platform in a desired condition.
The foremost section of the suspended deck area is securedly attached to the top of the chassis insert. The aft section of the suspended deck area is attached to the adjacent deck section using a hinge or other pivotable mechanism. In alternative embodiments, a plurality of the disclosed chassis assemblies could be utilized at both fore and aft suspended deck areas. In a preferred embodiment, with respect to a center console boat, the suspended deck area extends from the transom to the base of the center console, and can accommodate any type of seating design, helm chair, leaning post, or other desired deck attachment.
In alternative designs, hydraulic cylinders, compression spring shock absorbers, or similar electrical, mechanical, or emerging technology compression assemblies can be incorporated into the instant invention and chassis members. The overall design of the entire system must be compatible with conventional boat hulls and rigid deck sections, manufacturing methods, and technology. The design must provide superior performance, and yet be relatively unobtrusive, such that it does not constitute a substantial mechanical or electrical hindrance, awkward assembly, or otherwise impede the operation of the boat in marine conditions. This invention provides a clean and clever solution to the problems set forth above, is seamless in terms of integrating the system into conventional boat construction and manufacturing techniques with minimal variance, is financially sound, and easy to service.
In accordance with the instant invention, it an object thereof to provide an improved active deck suspension system for use on marine vessels, which reduces or eliminates impact forces or wave energy acting on the boat hull.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an active deck suspension system which includes a superior mechanical and electromechanical design, is operationally efficient, and is easy to maintain.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an active deck suspension system which does not interfere with the operation or performance of the vessel, and is fully integrated into a conventional occupant deck.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an active deck suspension system which is cost-effective and of a superior manufacturing design.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a deck suspension system which is dynamic, constantly monitors load forces acting upon the suspended deck, automatically compensates for such forces, and regulates the stiffness of the related deck area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an active deck suspension system which is compatible with existing hull and boat designs, and can be incorporated into original equipment or, alternatively, retrofitted to existing boats.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dynamic deck suspension assembly which includes all of the above mentioned features and objects to provide a substantially superior design, eliminating the problems encountered by prior devices, and generally solving problems associated with operating vessels in rough marine conditions.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become clear as this description proceeds hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, manufacturing methods, engineering designs and components, the interrelationship thereto, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter.